


let your colours bleed and blend with mine

by jynx



Series: A Loving Heart is the Truest Wisdom [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Karma wrote a sequel!, M/M, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: [Sequel to "Cover Your Crystal Eyes"] Five years later, Cody gets Obi-Wan to take a vacation with him and asks him a very important question.





	let your colours bleed and blend with mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kj_feybarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/gifts).



> I HATED that I wasn't able to give Obi and Cody the happy ending I really wanted to before. I mentioned to a commenter (edit: it was kj_feybarn! so fic has been fixed because it was largely their fault so. yes) that I was toying with the idea of doing a "5 years later" and they were OVER THE MOON about it. So. 8D I did. And because I am dying from a migraine and because I wanted absolute sap and fluff, you get this.
> 
> Saner & Cuzo are wonderful betas 8D

Obi-Wan's hand twitched toward his phone but Cody grabbed it and twined their fingers together instead, hiding a smirk by kissing his knuckles. Obi-Wan sighed, letting the urge to check his email slide and smiled helplessly at his boyfriend. They were waiting at the airport for their flight to be called and he was bored and twitchy--too little sleep and too much coffee--but Cody was being a wonderful distraction. 

"Windu can handle everything," Cody said, letting their hands fall. "He's told you that, I've told you that, you've even admitted it. That's why your work stuff is all at home and you even helped me block their numbers this morning. You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are on _vacation_." 

"You make it sound like a dirty word," Obi-Wan said, wrinkling his nose. 

"The last time you took a vacation was two years ago when you broke your leg," Cody said. "That's not actually how you're supposed to take a vacation." 

Obi-Wan leaned into him, readjusting the hold he had on his carry-on bag. "Well, this time we're going to Mexico. There is sun and sand and alcohol and hiking." 

"And family," Cody said, hugging him close. "You said Padme got time off for this, right?" 

"Only a week," Obi-Wan said. "Better than nothing." 

"And that means you can see your brother and their terrible twins," Cody said. He nudged Obi-Wan upright and looked around. "C'mon, we've got some time to kill. Let's grab some decent food before the flight." 

Obi-Wan nodded, trying not to feel the weight of his phone in his pocket; Cody was right. Mace could totally handle the department for the three weeks they would be out of the country. What could possibly go wrong? 

= 

Obi-Wan hummed softly and looked out the window of the plane, curious about the clouds and the way the formed as they rose above them. Cody was still holding his hand as he chatted with someone across the aisle, but the beer he had had with lunch had made him mellow. He had a book shoved in his bag but he was content to hold Cody's warm hand and lean against the grainy plastic and watch the scenery. There were plenty of ambient noises around him, but he had tuned in only to the sound of Cody's voice and let it lull him. All was well, it said to him, they were together. 

He awkwardly shifted in his seat, constrained as he was by the belt and the small seat, to rest his head against Cody's shoulder. The other man reached up, still talking, and began petting his hair. Such a good boyfriend, perfectly trained to know exactly what he wanted. Had it been Cody's brother Rex, the other would have just shoved him away with an eye roll until he pouted. Cody's other brothers he didn't dare try it on, but Rex had lived with them up until just after Obi-Wan had broken his leg, so Obi-Wan was comfortable enough being an absolute terror to him. Jango, Cody's father, he would lean against at gatherings when too tipsy, and the man would sing deep in his chest for him. It was almost like being pet, but not quite, but almost better. 

Obi-Wan never told Cody that. 

"Shouldn't have let you have that second beer," Cody said after a moment, tweaking his ear. 

"'m fine," Obi-Wan murmured, eyes closed. "Keep petting." 

"You two make such a cute couple," the woman said. Obi-Wan cracked an eye open, startled at the aged quality of the voice, and confirmed that it was indeed an elderly woman. She was smaller, as some women became when they aged, and the skin around her eyes was so wrinkled it looked carved and there was an intricate tattoo around her mouth. It was a very light brown and Obi-Wan pressed closer to Cody, curious. He was being rude. "I am also from New Zealand, white boy," she said with a smile. 

Cody laughed and nudged Obi-Wan back into his seat with a gentle elbow. "He has no manners," he said to the elderly woman. "He was raised by wolves." 

"Was not," Obi-Wan sulked. 

"Near enough," Cody said with a wicked grin. 

Obi-Wan sniffed and turned his back on Cody and the old woman, going to back to staring at the window--though he did let his boyfriend take his hand and tangle their fingers together again. He was such a pushover. First the vacation, then the "no tech" rule (excepting personal cell phones), then actually blocking work people! And now the plane and being subjected to teasing. The things he put up with. 

They better have a hotel room to themselves. He was not sharing with any of Cody's brothers, or he was staging a revolt. 

= 

He was staging a revolt. 

He just, honestly, wasn't quite sure why. 

He stared at Cody as the other man hauled the luggage up to the beach cabin that was theirs. Theirs. They had a whole cabin to themselves. Actually, Jango had gotten most of the family cabins to themselves--Cody and Obi-Wan had their own, Anakin and Padme would have their own when they arrived, Rex had one to himself, Echo and Fives had one, Kix and his boyfriend Jesse had one a little further up the beach, and so on. If someone didn't want to share (Rex), they didn't, and otherwise they paired off. Boba even had a cabin to himself, having bitched loudly and at length that college meant he was old enough. 

"Cody," Obi-Wan tried, voice faint, frozen on the beach. 

"Shut up and accept it," Cody said as he opened the door and tossed their stuff in. "You know dad. He likes to take care of everyone." 

"But," Obi-Wan sighed, finally following after his boyfriend. "This is too much." 

"No, this is called privacy," Cody said, grabbing Obi-Wan around the waist once he was close enough and pulling him close. "Privacy around my family is something that doesn't exist." 

Obi-Wan gave up and wrapped his arms around Cody's neck, kissing him. "I'm aware. Rex, remember?" 

"Yeah, well, Rex is the tamest out of all of them," Cody said, hands sliding down to inch Obi-Wan's shirt up the slightest bit. "They were being nice before, they won't be nice now. Now they know you're sticking around." 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "If they burst in on us in the bedroom, I'm staging a revolt." 

Cody kissed him again. "No promises." 

"Revolt," Obi-Wan said again, nipping Cody's lip. "I mean it. I will revolt." 

"Mmhm, so scary." 

"I'm Scottish, I can do scary," Obi-Wan said, offended. 

"I'm terrified," Cody deadpanned, leaning back just enough to tug Obi-Wan shirt up and off. "I think you're going to have to show me how scary you can be." 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and kissed Cody again. "How about we forget the revolting and the idea of who can be scary and go find the bedroom?" he suggested, his hands undoing Cody's fly. "A cabin this nice has to have a phenomenal bed." 

Cody reached down and captured Obi-Wan's hands. "Determined to enjoy your vacation?" he asked, voice mild and eyes hooded. 

"Something like that," Obi-Wan admitted with a smile, pressing closer despite his trapped hands. "Also, missed you. Been kind of crazy getting work ready for me to not be there. So, what do you say? Want to break in the bed first, then see what your dad has planned for us?" 

Cody gave him a little spin and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom. "Just checking," he said. "Sometimes you get a little focused on your time off." 

Obi-Wan took his time on his way through the cabin, curious, looking at the wall art and the nice view as he stretched his arms above his head. "I don't have a lot of time off, can you blame me?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. "Besides. You're worth getting focused on." 

Cody snorted, his hands on Obi-Wan's hips and pressed close as he nuzzled Obi-Wan's close-cropped hair. "Oh am I? You weren't focusing on trying to fix the sink last time? I was imagining that?" 

Obi-Wan grinned, leaning back into him. "Completely imaging that." 

= 

Obi-Wan was blissfully sore and half buried under Cody, lightly dozing to the sound to the waves. If this was how his vacation was going to go, he was going to have to demand more vacations from Mace. 

"Stop thinking," Cody growled softly, nibbling on Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

Obi-Wan hummed softly, his arms wrapped around his pillow and comfortable. If he strained his ears he could hear birds, but it was rather more delightful to listen to Cody's breathing. 

Or, it was, until the door crashed open and he was startled out of his blissfulness by the jolt of two bodies impacting his and Cody's on the bed. 

"YOU CAME!" someone shouted happily. 

"OH GOD, WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" 

"OH, EW--IS THAT A CONDOM?!" 

"FIVES!! WHY DO I LISTEN TO YOU?!" 

"EEEEWWW!!! CODY!!" 

"GROSS GROSS GROSS!" someone chanted before flailing off the bed, taking the thin blanket that had been wrapped around Obi-Wan and Cody with them. 

"I'm going to kill them," Cody sighed, tugging Obi-Wan's naked form closer against his. 

Obi-Wan moved the pillow to cover his head. Cody might have to get in line; he was mentally calling dibs as Fives and Echo both started screaming louder. One would never know the twins were only two years behind Rex in age, a whole four years behind Cody. They acted more like Boba's age--which made Obi-Wan feel ancient, even though he was only two years older than Cody. Still, listening to them carry on was exhausting. 

"We could give them a show," Cody suggested, a hand ghosting down along the curve of Obi-Wan's spine and ass. "Since they came in here all by themselves and it would serve them right." 

Obi-Wan grinned and shifted under Cody, giving him a quick kiss. From the pitch in protest, Echo and Fives had clearly fled the cabin at Cody's threat. "You really shouldn't traumatize your brothers, but I'm not going to stop you from using me as a prop in your revenge." 

"Admit it," Cody said as he sat up, "you want to get back at them too." 

"Possibly more than you do," Obi-Wan said, missing Cody's warmth and shivering slightly at the loss. "I was _comfortable_." 

"Team up?" Cody asked as he slid out of bed. 

"Acceptable," Obi-Wan said, admiring Cody's form as the other moved around the room, tossing Obi-Wan's clothes at him as Cody pulled on his underwear and pants. "Could even get Rex involved, if we're lucky." 

"Nah," Cody said. "He's here for the booze, the beach, and the bikinis--his words. He likes to kick back and do nothing on these vacations, let the rest of us provide him with entertainment." 

Obi-Wan stretched lazily, mentally bemoaning the time he could have spent with Cody, before pulling his own clothes on. He got to his feet, a little unsteady and still sore, and stretched out his back. Cody came around with his shirt and grinned, kissing him again. Obi-Wan pushed him away, licking his lips, and huffed. 

"Unless you want to wind up back in bed, knock it off," he said, taking his shirt away from his boyfriend and shaking his head. 

"I've missed you," Cody said, hands up and keeping away. 

"We didn't come to Mexico to fuck on every available surface," Obi-Wan said, trying not to grin as he pulled his shirt on and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Just most of them?" 

"Awful," Obi-Wan laughed as he gave up and pulled Cody in for another kiss. "So awful." 

"You like me awful," Cody protested. 

"I love you awful," Obi-Wan corrected. "So what are today's plans, other than murder your brothers?" 

"Probably go see what dad's plans are," Cody said. "He usually wants to do a few big family gatherings but the rest of the time is ours." 

Obi-Wan let himself hang off of Cody's muscled frame, trusting and happy. "There's some great hiking trails, I read, and waterfalls. We could pick a day and spend it out there, just the two of us." He smirked up at Cody and then straightened, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "Your sibs would be hard pressed to follow us, at any rate." 

Cody had a thoughtful look on his face, an arm sliding around Obi-Wan's waist. "Well, Fives might follow us but get bored without Echo, and Echo wouldn't bother once his phone lost signal. Boba likes hiking, but I could probably get him to piss off for the day." 

Obi-Wan kissed Cody's jaw. "Tomorrow?" 

"Day after," Cody said, kissing him properly. "Give me some time to get my brothers in line." 

= 

The area of Mexico that Jango had decided as that year's Fett Family Vacation, plus significant others and additional hangers on, was gorgeous. The beaches were white, the water a crystal blue, and the locals friendly. Anakin and his small family had arrived by the next day, and aside from being the "disgustingly adorable couple" Cody's brothers had dubbed them Obi-Wan was content to ignore everyone else in favor of playing with his niece and nephew in the shallows of the warm water. 

Luke had firmly sat his butt in the sand and decided a castle was in order while Leia charged, headstrong, little arms waving in their floaties, screaming nonsense war cries at the water. Obi-Wan grinned, minding her while Anakin and Padme relaxed on their beach chairs and chatted with Cody and Rex, happy to not have to deal with their four-year-olds for once. 

She stopped, so still for a moment that Obi-Wan thought she had hurt herself, before grabbing at him. "Fish!" she said, voice hushed and reverent, pointing. 

Obi-Wan crouched down and looked, smiling as he saw the school of tiny little minnow darting around in a cloud. "Yes, fish," he agreed, watching the brilliant look of glee break out over her face. She was going to be devastating when she grew up and it was going to be his job, and Anakin's of course, to make sure no one ever broke her heart or hurt her. Luke would help, of course, and would always have first dibs as her brother, but they would be there in the wings, waiting. 

The moment passed, as did the fish, and she was on the move again. Leia was marching further out into the water, up to her waist, before flopping face down with a big splash, and trying to swim. Obi-Wan hid a laugh behind a hand and watched as, too seriously, she tried to motor her way around him. He had a feeling he was watching Anakin's attempts to teach her how to swim here, before another tiny body crashed into them. 

"LUKE!" Leia screeched, attaching herself to him. Obi-Wan couldn't tell if she was trying to drown him or hug him and laughed as they started splashing at each other--and him. Two little balls of constant energy and sunshine. It was amazing. 

"Hey kiddos," Anakin said as he waded into the water, standing next to Obi-Wan. "You having fun with Uncle Ben?" 

"YEAH!" the two little terrors chirped up from where they were tangled together. 

Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin, reaching out to steady him. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were in an car accident and _lost your arm_ , you idiot," he lectured gently. 

"Eh, what's a limb between brothers?" Anakin asked with his own sunny smile that matched his kids. 

"I hate you," Obi-Wan sighed. 

"You love me," Anakin said, nudging him. "Especially since I know something you don't and it's _amazing_." Obi-Wan frowned, turning to demand answers, when Anakin--that absolute traitor--shoved him off-balance with arm and ankle and he went down into the water. "Hey, kids, Uncle Ben's fallen! Let's try and help him up!" 

"OKAY!" they screamed and Obi-Wan was instantly swarmed by the two giggling children. Luke, who looked far too pleased to be keeping Obi-Wan down in the water with them, was sitting in his lap, and presenting him with a starfish he had somehow found while Leia had wrapped herself around his neck and was babbling non-stop about the fishies. 

Anakin, the absolute shit, was standing over them, smirking that smug grin that Obi-Wan had hated when they were kids. Revenge, it seemed, was going to be a constant on this trip. 

= 

Cody huffed out a breath of air as his dad sat down next to him. Obi-Wan and his brother were talking with Rex and Jesse, Boba was being a good sport about dealing with the kids while Padme was talking to Kix. It was, all in all, pretty domestic. He had no idea where Fives was, though Echo was pacing the edge of the bonfire, on the phone, and looking aggravated. 

"Nervous?" Jango asked, handing him a bottle of beer. 

"A little," Cody said, taking the beer and picking at the label. "It's a big step." 

"Not that big," Jango said. "Big was you telling him to take a hike, and then asking him to come back. Big was you two moving out of the apartment and getting a house. This is a small step, kid." 

"He could say no," Cody said, taking a deep drink from the beer bottle. "That makes it big to me." 

Jango reached out and slapped the back of his head, a fond look on his face. "You're an idiot," he said. "What's the plan?" 

"Tomorrow at the waterfall," Cody said. "Rex has even agreed to keep an eye on the twins to make sure they don't try anything." 

Jango glanced at Echo, who had gone from aggravated to outright agitation and was swearing at his phone. "I don't think either of them are an issue anymore," he said. 

Cody snorted. "That'd be a first," he said. 

"Boba's demanded that you tell him if you find anything interesting on your hike," Jango said, sipping his own beer. "Kix and Jesse are letting him drag them off on a different trail tomorrow, so you don't have them to worry about." 

Cody nodded, draining the rest of the bottle and sticking it neck first in the sand. He needed to do something with his hands; why was he so nervous? 

"Holidays will be coming up soon," Jango said, changing the subject. "See if you boys can get the time off again, you know the rest of the family will want to see him too." 

"Rest of the family?" Cody asked with a faint smile. "What, you think I'm going to be able to drag him to New Zealand?" 

Jango smirked and got up, slapping him on the shoulder. "Your aunts and uncles would love that, cousins too. Wolffe's been grouchier on the phone lately, demanding you and Rex come for a visit." 

Cody winced; yeah, he was getting some interesting WhatsApp conversations from Wolffe and the other cousins speculating on why he was avoiding them. All of them lies, of course, but they wanted to meet Obi-Wan and since they refused to do the plane ride it fell to Cody. If it was hard to get Obi-Wan to take this vacation he could only imagine the amount of swindling he was going to have to do to get Obi-Wan to take time off for that. It would involve intense negotiation, possibly with tying the other down to make him listen to Cody's arguments, or going to Mace Windu first and telling him we was kidnapping his--hopeful--spouse and the University could just deal with it. 

And in all of those situations he sounded like a controlling bastard. 

He looked over at Obi-Wan, the relaxed way he smiled and laughed, leaning against Anakin. He was happier here, not always listening for the phone or ready for the next emergency. Maybe he wouldn't _have_ to fight or be underhanded to get him to take the time off, just remind him of his time here. 

"You have it so bad," Rex teased, draping himself over Cody's back and side. "So, so bad." 

Cody grinned, "Yeah, so?" 

Rex shook his head, "Here I was hoping you'd deny it so I could tease you more. This is no fun." 

"I'm no fun," Cody said. 

"This is a fact I've known for years," Rex said. 

"You find a bikini to stare at?" Cody asked, nudging Rex away from him. 

Rex avoided his elbows and kept his chin hooked over Cody's shoulder. "Several very pretty ones who are very nice, but none I want to try anything with." 

"Is my little brother growing up?" Cody asked, feigning horror. He tried to feel Rex's forehead, like their mother had when they were kids. "Maybe, are you sick?" 

"Shut up," Rex said, swatting him. "You doing this whole ring thing with Kenobi is making me think." 

"Think what?" Cody asked, curious, as he wrapped an arm around Rex's waist and leaned his head against Rex's blond one. 

"Maybe I should start dating seriously instead of screwing around," Rex said. "I'm not that much younger than you--" 

"A year," Cody said with a wicked grin. 

"And I don't know," Rex said. "I don't love the idea of knocking about my apartment alone forever. I'm getting to the age--" 

"Getting _old_ ," Cody corrected. 

"If I'm old, so are you," Rex retorted. 

"Not denying," Cody said with a laugh. 

" _Anyway_ , I'm getting to the age when meaningless sex is kind of boring," Rex said. 

"My god, you are actually growing up!" Cody whispered, grabbing his chest. 

"I hate you," Rex said. "So, so much. I might even go over there and tell Obi-Wan about this whole big conspiracy. Dick in a box. Put a ring on it. What other pop culture references could I possibly drop on him?" 

"A rock," Cody said with a sigh. "He's oblivious sometimes." 

Rex twisted about and ended up in Cody's lap, staring up at him. "Cody Eugene Fett--" 

"Fuck you," Cody said, wrinkling his nose at his middle name. 

"Did you already try to propose to that idiot?" 

Cody sighed and held up two fingers. 

Rex's eyes widened. "NO!" 

Cody had to smile. "Short of pulling out the ring and tossing it at his head, yes. There's a reason I made sure all the tech stayed at home, that I roped dad in on this and asked you all for help. It kept failing." 

Rex was silent. "Well, we'll get you two hitched, no worries about that. If a Fett can't do it, it can't be done." 

Cody cracked up and ruffled his brother's hair. "Which means that it'd going to take all of us to get you a girlfriend!" 

"Oy!" Rex protested. 

= 

Obi-Wan laced up his hiking boots, and hiding a smile as he listened to Cody wolf whistle him, early the next morning. "Very funny, handsome," he teased. "You have the water and food?" 

"We're good to go," Cody said. "Just waiting on you." 

Obi-Wan stood and tugged his t-shirt back into place just as his cell went off. He frowned as Cody grabbed it off the desk before he could. "Cody," he protested, a hand on his hip. What was going on with him today? He was so tense! 

"Nope, not today," he said, frowning at the number. "I thought you blocked Windu?" 

"I blocked his work number, not his personal," Obi-Wan said, curious. "What's it say?" 

"'I'm firing every one of these idiots, how do you put up with them,'" Cody read off, a laugh in his voice. "So, he's been texting you to bitch?" 

"Pretty much," Obi-Wan said. "He is a friend." 

Cody handed him back the phone, looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry," he said. 

Obi-Wan was amused as he sent back a quick text to Mace. 'Don't fire them, you'd have to hire new ones AND train them.' "Do you want me to leave it behind?" he asked. "So long as you keep yours on you, I'm okay with that." 

"You're humoring me," Cody accused, lips twitching. 

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan said, tossing his phone back on the desk. "You've been very careful about this hike to make sure no one's going to interrupt us." 

Cody looked hesitant as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh, have I?" he asked. 

"Boba was all excited when he found out what trail we were taking yesterday and then at dinner he was talking to Kix and Jesse about a different one," Obi-Wan said. "He was a touch sulky about it too." 

Cody snorted. "Boba's always sulky these days." 

Obi-Wan squinted at Cody, suspicious. Was he planning something, or did he just want time alone? Cody kissed him, making sure to be thorough enough to steal the breath from his lungs and send his heart racing. 

"Leave your phone," Cody said. "I've got a full charge on mine, the map, and a gps. We'll be fine." 

Obi-Wan leaned into him, licking his lips, and hummed an agreement. He wasn't much for pictures or social media anyway, so what was the point there? Cody was more the picture person, so his phone would be fine. Cody kissed his cheek and pulled away, grabbing both backpacks and handing him one. 

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling brightly. 

Obi-Wan took the one offered and nodded. "Well, let's get to it, shall we?" 

They took one of the Jeeps Jango had made sure was available for all of them to the base of the trail, quiet except for a few comments about the scenery, comfortable in each other's silence. There wasn't a lot of places they could go out of hike in the city, but maybe he could try and wrangle some more vacation time away from Mace. If he did, maybe even on those long weekends they had every now and then, he and Cody could go away again. There were places with cabins and trails, even ones with no cell service, and they could spend time together doing absolutely nothing else. 

It'd be nice. 

The trail wasn't hard, thankfully. Cody was in better shape than he was but Obi-Wan still got his hours in--work-driven frustration led to a lot of hours running around their neighborhood and Cody would drag him to the gym for weights every now and then. It was probably only thanks to that that the trail didn't kill him, leaving him instead with happily burning muscles and an appreciation for the scenery. It smelled _green_ and alive and he loved it. He could hear birds and there was some animal chittering to other animals, something about it that made Obi-Wan feel as if he and Cody had stumbled upon an entirely new world together. 

They paused on an outcropping, hearing the rushing sound of a waterfall, and Obi-Wan smiled. 

"Do you think it's one of the big ones?" he asked, a little breathless. 

"Why, you want to go swimming?" Cody asked, teasing. 

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, a little sweaty but pleased. "It'd be fun, maybe," he said. "But it'd also be a good place to stop for a break." 

Cody nodded, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "Well, let's go look," he said, an odd smile on his face. 

"I love waterfalls," Obi-Wan said as they got closer to the sound and the grotto came into sight. "I don't know why, there's just something so pure and free about them." 

Cody was quiet, letting him babble, as they stopped at the ridge that looked out over the fall. A rainbow had been called into being from the angle of sun's rays and the rush of the water into a decent size pool below. It wasn't a dangerous fall, if they decided on a swim, but it would take some careful navigation getting down in case of slippery moss on rocks. It was gorgeous though, and as Obi-Wan turned to tell Cody so, the other was letting go of his hand...and...getting down...on one knee. 

Obi-Wan stared at Cody, the waterfall forgotten, as his heart jumped into his throat and stayed there. 

"You are," Cody started, pulling out a ring box from his pocket, "so frustrating and so incredibly perfect at the same time. I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life? I love you so fucking much, Obi. Would you--" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered, eyes wide. 

Cody grinned, opening the box to show Obi-Wan the bright silver band with blue metal accents. "You didn't let me finished asking." 

"You complete idiot," Obi-Wan whispered, covering his face with his hands and scrubbing at his eyes. "Fine, finish asking." 

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Cody asked. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, letting his hands fall from his face. "Also, I'm not perfect--" 

"This is my third try asking you," Cody said, raising to his feet. "You kept sabotaging me. You're perfect to me." 

Obi-Wan flushed as Cody took his left hand and slid the ring on. "Third try?" he whispered. 

"The first time your phone kept going off," Cody said, sliding the ring box back into his pocket. He was admiring Obi-Wan's hand with a little smile on his face. "I think I wanted to break that thing." 

Obi-Wan grinned. "That's why you said to leave it all at home or block everyone," he said. 

"Also, you needed a break," Cody said, kissing him gently. 

"I happen to agree," Obi-Wan said, cupping Cody's face with his hands. "I like this, it's fun. Maybe next time it can be just the two of us, though? I love your family, they're just a lot to handle. What's the second time?" 

"I cooked for you?" Cody said, hands on Obi-Wan's hips, pulling him close. "It was a nice meal, candlelight, and you decided I was trying to seduce you." 

Obi-Wan flushed. Oh. "In my defense," he protested, "it had been a really awful day? Week? And--" 

"I wanted to throttle you," Cody laughed, kissing him. "But I knew it was probably the wrong time considering how tired you were and how you looked like you were about ready to scream. This? Here? Much better." 

Obi-Wan kissed him again, smiling against Cody's lips. Yes, this was much better. It was, in a word, perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they end up having sex in that lovely pool in the waterfall. Yes, Fives was arrested...for trying to steal livestock to prank Cody (and Obi) with. Yes, eventually they get even with the twins. Rex bails Fives out and laughs his ass off at his brother, because that's what sibs do (or so I've been told). Jango is amused at his offspring and their new family. He is quite pleased to have grandchildren-adjacent already in Luke and Leia.
> 
> ...Cuzo is already angling for a pt 3, no worries.


End file.
